lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Post-Revolution era
The Post-Revolution era (also known as the Period of Silence) was a historic epoch beginning in Age 1125 with the conclusion of the Great Universal Revolution, resulting in collapse of the Universal Supersystem that held power for hundreds of billions of years. It marked a massive shift in terms of art, religion, language, culture, philosophy, and politics, as well as a change in public opinion, as empires/planets struggled to adjust to a new universal system. In Age 1500, Kastair United fell, and in a series of political events, the War of Unification erupted, involving sociopolitical tension/conflict, until it ended, bringing all the tensions and conflicts with it, and ushering in a new era. Overview It was marked with turmoil and authoritarianism following the Revolution, as empires struggled to regain power, and everything was adjusting to a new universal system. The most notable change is the growth of corrupt and tyrannical universal powers/empires, such as Kastair United, that claimed to provide aid and help to those who were weakened by the Revolution. They fell slave to them. Emperor Kuzon Jr.'s New Universe plan was not an official thing, but an ideology supported by economic aid given to planets across the universe to help them adjust. It was supposed to last centuries following the Revolution, however, after his death, it only was in effect for about 50 years before corrupt empires began rising again and twisted it in their benefit. The Great Civil War was a massive event occurring from 1327 to 1332, involving the Great Empire (one of the most powerful and influential in the universe) being divided into those that supported its growing imperialism/tyranny (nationalists) and those who supported its original message for democracy and liberalism (rebels). It went into a bloody civil war resulting in the founding of the Second Empire by the rebels. However, the new empire failed immediately due to its membership with Kastair United, who lured them right into their trap. All the tensions boiled into the short-lived War of Unification, where the confused universe struggled to regain traction and momentum like centuries earlier. With its end, brought the end to much tension and conflict, and ushered in a new era of history. Cultural shift Many aspects of culture, language, religion, and politics changed as a result of the Revolution. Many once-conservative planets were now liberal. Many planets that were once dictatorships were now democracies (due to the success of Kuzon Jr.'s Universal Democracy Expansion Program), and struggled to adjust to it. Most of them were unlucky, as corrupt empires lied to them into joining them for benefits, then enforcing authoritarian regimes. * Art reflected a much more peaceful and calm tone, in contrast to the radicalism and anger/frustration during the Revolution. It was more impressionist. * Politics were much more liberal as well. * Culture was much more like Earth's, and English was the universal language. * The Church of the Kais (Kaioshinism) rose to prominence due to the Lookout Crew and KJ's advocation of them--it became the dominant religion as many cultures got rid of their original or indigenous religions. * Technology was much more advanced and universally-spread; however, it would not continue to advance for very long (in most areas), as culture leaned towards simplicity. It suffered a great decline. By 1500, many places were even less-advanced than they were during the Revolution (such as Earth). Many believe the technological decline was influenced by corrupt regimes as an easier way to control the populace. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II